jushinfandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle Of Que Ta Chun
The "Battle Of Que Ta Chun" was an important event in the Shin Angyo Onshi before the start of the series. It was a war between Jushin and Kaidaten, the creator of all monsters and beasts. Since Kaidaten and her monsters terrorized the people of Jushin, Hae Mo Su started a war againts Kaidaten. Not known how could the armies of Jushin force Kaidaten and her minions back to the line of Jushin, but Munsu suggested that just to forcing Kaidaten back cost the lives of thousands. 'Goals' Jushin's Goal: Hae Mo Su started the war to eliminate all monsters form Jushin once and for all, since Kaidaten and her monsters caused many deaths to his people. Kaidaten's Goal: Kaidaten wanted to destroy everything for fun, not carring the pain she and her race causing to mankind. 'Sides' Jushin Empire: According to Aji Tae, the Jushin Empire forces were about 100,000 units. The supreme leader was Munsu, the friend of Hae Mo Su, while Aji Tae was Munsu's supreme advisor. Hae Mo Su personaly didn't play in the battle, but watched the battle from a crytal ball with the help of his old friend Mito. Even the main army was simple infantry foot soldiers, the army was divided into several divisions. The Archery Division, Cannon Division and Sorcery Division served as long range combatants, using rockets, giant arrows and summonings in the battle. The Sorcery Division also served as an diversion part, casting fake illusions to lure the enemies enough for the long range divisions. The Ghost Brigade's most important part in the battle was gathering information about Kaidaten and being Munsu's personal bodyguards. The Hwarang served as a reinforcement and ambush power due their superior swordsmanships. Kaidaten: According to Tan's information, Kaidaten's army was around 500,000 monster (5 monster to 1 soldier as Tan said). In Kaidaten's army there were several kind monsters, from the Flying Beasts to Thunder Beasts. Since Kaidaten was a monster, she didn't have any generals, but one Thunder Beast was called as Ong Hwa, however it is unclear if it was the monster's species name or as a real name. Both Tan and Wonsul revealed that Kaidaten, as a "bee queen for monsters" can always producting monsters, wich means that could be even more than 500,000 monster in the battle (but it is just a speculation). The Battle After Munsu made a speech to the army, Tan reported the information that was gathered by the Ghost Brigade. Then Munsu led the army againts Kaidaten's monsters. It was revealed that the first line of the soldiers were just a fake illusion created by the Sorcery Division to lure the monsters close to the Archery Division and Cannon Division. After the long range divisions made a strong damage to Kaidaten's army, the infantry soldiers started to attacking directly the monsters. Even with their best, a great part of the soldiers were massacared at the beginning of the fight, some of them broke in soul to unable to fight, making Wonsul and the other Generals to enter in the battle themselves. As the bigger monsters appeared, Munsu gave orders to the Sorcery Division to summoning giant monsters to kill the Flying Beasts and other giant creatures like Thunder Beats. After realising that the army have no chance to reach Kaidaten, Aji Tae advised to Munsu to rerteat, since the monsters are stupid enough to not chasing them. However, Munsu decided to enter in combat, bringing Tan and the rest of the Ghost Brigade with him. At the same time, Wonsul and the Hwarang entered in the battle, aiding the main army. After a short time, Wonsul met with Munsu and Tan at the battlefield. Munsu decided to make a tunnel to Kaidaten, and kill Kaidaten to make and end to the battle. Just as Munsu made the plan, Tan was killed by Ong Hwa, a Thunder Beast. Before the beast could attack Munsu and Wonsul, Ong Hwa was killed by Won Hyo, leaving his/her position to aiding Munsu. After Tan's death, Munsu and the others started to closing to Kaidaten, who had enough of the battle, and revealed her true form, then casting an overhelming devastation to the battle field, killing thousands soldiers and monsters. Meanwhile in the palace, Hae Mo Su started to feel guilty to sending his people to the battlefield, but Minto told him that if they won't defeat Kaidaten, then she will destroy Jushin. With still quilt in his heart, he contiuned to watch the battle. Aji Tae, after amazed by Munsu's braverity and how he still fightning againts Kaidaten wihtout any chance to win due to his belive for victory, has entered to the battle, and slowly started to go to Kaidaten. While he was hurry to Munsu's group, he blow up every monster in his was. One time Yeong Sil saw him destroying a monster by blowing it up, but Aji Tae suggested to Yeong Sil to not tell a word about his power to anyone. After the destruction by Kaidaten, Munsu injuried, unable to fight. Won Hyo brought Munsu to a safe place, asking Wonsul to defeat Kaidaten. When Wonsul and Kaidaten met, Wonsul hesitated (due to both his fear from her and that he and Kaidaten were former friends when they were children), and Kaidaten not. When Wonsul started to give up hope, Munsu appeared, and encouraged him to not give until the end. Wonsul, then started to rapiditly attacking Kaidaten, then with his blade he succesed to cut Kaidaten's head off, effectly killing the queen of monsters, making the monsters to disappear (or retreating) from the land of Juhsin. After he defeated his old friend and ended the war, he met with a healed Munsu, who congratulated to Wonsul for his victory. Then after another looking around, Wonsul started to crying on Munsu's shoulder, crying for his dead allies. Munsu was talking with an unknown man from the Ghost Brigade, promising him that they will fight one day. 'Aftermath' After the victory of Jushin's Forces, the remained survivors went home, being celebrated by their families. Jushin made a giant welcome to the survivors, being happy both the empire's victory and that the men returned back to their families. The total loses of the Jushin's Forces were about 50,000 to 70,000 units, and two known generals, Tan and Hyeoun Mu died. Even the happiness was high, Munsu, Hae Mo Su and even Aji Tae knew that tons of people lost their loved one during the war. And because of that Munsu refused the title of "Hero", wich Hae Mo Su wanted to give him, and Hae Mo Su decided that he will pay for the ruined families until his death - no matter how. Since there was no monster to making troubles in the empire, the most soldier like Wonsul and Eul Paso were disarmed, making them to start a new life. However, this led some ex-soldier to attacking other disarmed soilders, since they cannot forgot their former soldier life. Also Munsu left Jushin to West, leaving Aji Tae to Hae Mo Su's care, and not directly taking Kye Wol Hyang with him.